Getting The Scoop
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a news reporter for the channel five news,so when she is offered a raise she jumps at the chance. But what will she say when they tell her she must get close to Tokyo's favorite bachelor, Inuyasha Takahashi? And where has she heard tha
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and the gang

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Getting The Scoop

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 1: The Raise

Kagome had just gotten done with Tokyo's 6 o'clock news for channel five. She was pooped and ready to go home eat and go to bed. 'Ahh those nice silk sheets, I can't wait,' she thought.

"Kagome," her boss, Don, called. "What," Kagome asked making her way across the tiny newsroom. "As you may know, you are our best newscaster, so we have an offer for you," he stated. "What kind of offer," Kagome asked cautiously.

"If you do something for us we will give you a raise," Don said, stalling. "Don, what do I have to do," Kagome questioned. She was really beginning to get nervous, Don was stalling, and they both knew it. "I want you to get close to Tokyo's favorite and most eligible bachelor, Inuyasha Takahashi. If you do this we will pay you an extra ten dollars every hour you work. So instead of making only eleven dollars an hour, you'll be making twenty-one dollars an hour. How's that sound," Don asked.

"How close are you wanting me to get to this Inuyasha," Kagome asked. She really wanted a raise but she did have standards.

"You just need to become a close friend, to Mr. Takahashi."

"Why do you want me to do this," she questioned.

"So we can clear this rumor that just started about him. People are saying that he is a drug-attic and asks his close friends for money to buy marijuana. If this rumor gets out of hand it could ruin Inuyasha's reputation, which would not be good," he explained.

"I see, I'll do it," she stated politely, "when shall I start?"

Tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning. Is that okay, or is that too early," Don asked.

"That's perfect," Kagome, said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Ten o'clock sharp. Got it."

"Wonderful," he replied.

That said Kagome left the news station. She walked out to the parking lot and climbed into her white mustang convertible. Kagome stuck and turned the keys in the ignition. She grasped the steering wheel, and headed to her house on the south side of town.

Her house was a simple two-story house; it was gray and had lots of windows, because Kagome loved sunlight. All of the windows had matching shutters. They were black with a little white heart in the center.

Kagome pulled her Mustang into the two-car garage. Then she carefully climbed out and walked over to the back door. At the same time she was digging through her purse searching for her keys. When she finally found them she unlocked the door and went upstairs to use the restroom. Once she finished she washed her hands and made herself some creamy chicken ramen noodles. (AN: I am a ramen fan. Instant or not I don't care they are awesome : ) While she was eating she watched America's Next Top Model.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Kag, murmured. She took a shower and changed into a pair of purple silk pajamas. They buttoned up the front and were long-sleeved with pants. Then she hopped into her bed and slowly drifted into the land of the subconscious.

AN: I'm sooooooo sorry I made this chappie so short but it's 1:20 AM and I am so friggin' tired. Yeah, I'm being a wimp tonight. Usually I can stay up till like 5 AM and not be as tired as I am now. Damn you school! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not my property.

**!Review Corner!**

Kura-Chan15: Oh really? Huh, go figure. What's it called? I might have to read it. Don't feel stupid, I've done that before, and the stories weren't even similar.

Tracey Mathus: I'm glad, and thank YOU.

Dark-Cherry Angel: Thanks, and is the website called 'hope this helps'?

None (taylorlake93): Okay you got it, just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Well, I'll keep writing anyways because I like this story but I love reviews so please keep reviewing!

Animals-rule: Hehehe, okay well umm… I'll help you, if you want!

Miroku's 1gf: Yay!

Inu-dog-dem: I'm glad, okay!

None: Yes, it is.

Chat-Chan: Thanks, and of course! Most of my first chappies are short.

Jokermanequin: Thanks! Good. :P :D

Getting The Scoop

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 2 Getting To Know Him

Kagome was driving to the little café on the other side of town where she was supposed to meet Don, while thinking about how in the world she was going to get close to Inuyasha Takahashi. "Ugh! How am I supposed to get close to him? Argh!" Kagome said aggravated.

By the time Kagome had reached the café she was to the point where she was so angry, that she went inside, up to the counter and just started banging her head on the counter. 'BANG… BANG… BANG…!' Was heard all throughout the tiny café. One of the cashiers came out of the kitchen.

"Umm… ma'am?" Questioned the cashier, but Kagome was still smacking her head on the counter. "MA'AM!" The cashier hollered. Kagome looked up. "I'm going to have to ask you to either stop, or leave please."

"Oh, sorry, bad day." Kagome said while blushing ten shades of red. She looked around and scurried off to the back where her boss was gaping at her. "Ss…sorry sir." Kagome muttered.

"Uh huh. So, I was thinking you would go to Club Dragon tonight. Inuyasha's bound to be there, he's always there on Fridays." Don whispered. (AN: Why does everything happen Fridays? Because I happen to LIKE Fridays!)

"Okay. What time?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Got it."

"Good." With that said, Don got up and left.

"Always rushing." Kagome muttered. "Well… wait a minute… I need shopping money." She rushed out after Don. She spotted him getting in his car. "DON!" Kagome yelled. Don whipped around and waited for her. When she got over there he asked, "What?"

"I need money to buy an outfit to wear tonight."

"Fine." He muttered digging in his wallet. He handed her three hundreds.

Kagome gaped at the trio of bills he handed her.

"We want you to look your best now don't we?" Don said, smirking at her reaction to the bills.

Kagome nodded just dumbly and replied. "Uh huh." Don chuckled at her and drove off.

Kagome was walking through the parking lot towards the entrance to the mall. What better place was there to find the perfect outfit for tonight?

Kagome dug into her coat pocket and took out her cell phone. She had called her best friend Sango earlier and they agreed to meet just inside the entrance to the west wing. She quickly dialed Sango's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"HELLO?" Sango's voice came booming out of the earpiece.

"Sango, do you always have to yell into the phone?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. Sorry Kags. Where are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kagome said.

"I'm waiting at the entrance."

"Okay be there in a minute!" Kagome said and with that she hung up and scurried into the mall.

-two hours later-

"Hey Kags how about this skirt?" Sango called to her friend a few racks away. The skirt she held up was a simple black, jean skirt that stopped about arms length. (I don't know how else to put it -.-)

"Sango, that's perfect!" Kagome squealed in delight as she snatched the skirt and hauled it off to the dressing rooms.

A few minutes later Kagome came out. "How do I look Sango?" Kagome asked turning slowly.

"You look great Kagome!" Sango cried out.

"Thanks." Kagome said and stalked back into the dressing room to change.

It was an hour later when Kagome stepped out of the mall after parting with Sango. She ended up getting a blood red one-shouldered tank top to go with the black jean skirt. She finally reached her car, hopped in and drove off.

The last thing Kagome thought before she exited the parking lot was, 'I have to come up with a plan…'

AN: Sorry about the short chappie, but I want the club to have its own chappie.

Next Chapter: Club Dragon

-Youkai Koinu-


	3. Club Dragon

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and the gang; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama and Rumiko Takahashi-sama only.

Review Corner 

**Animals-rule:** Yup, I did! Aren't cha proud? Hehehe… I'm glad you liked it!

**Kura-chan15: **Thanks! Thanks a lot!

**Fire Neko Miko: **Lol. Love your name!

**Sakura: **Yes ma'am!

**Snoochie: **Yay! Yes it is, see for yourself!

**Sister Paige: **Hey I have a cousin named Paige! Lol. Thanks!

**Inu luvz Kag not that claypot: **I'm so happy you like it that much! Lol.

AN: Also Inuyasha is a little OOC in this chappie. Not a lot but he has to be so I can follow the plot of this story. Sorry.

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Getting The Scoop

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 3: Club Dragon

'Wow.' Kagome thought as she stepped into Club Dragon. There were tons of people dancing to the beat of the music. Over to one side was a bar that looked as if it had every type of liquor known to mankind.

Kagome made her way through the swarms of sweaty bodies to the bar. When she finally made it she plopped down on one of the wooden stools and waited for someone to take her order.

"Hi there!" Called a cheerful red headed waitress. She had green eyes and looked to be about Kagome's age.

"Hi." Kagome said.

"So, what'll it be?" The waitress asked.

"Ummm… I'll have a bloody mary please." Kagome answered.

"Coming right up!" The girl said.

Once Kagome finished her drink she got up to look for Inuyasha. 'You know what?' She thought. 'I'm gonna dance to a few songs first.' So she headed for the dance floor instead. She started dancing to Ciara's 'One, Two, Step.'

In the middle of Missy Elliot's part someone tapped on her shoulder. She whipped around only to come face to face with Inuyasha Takahashi. 'Guess I won't have to look for him at all.' Kagome thought.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, the owner of this club." Inuyasha stated. He wore a blood red wife-beater and baggy black jeans. He had amber eyes and silver hair that cascaded down his back. 'She's hot.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I know. I really like your club, good music too!" Kagome said. 'Kami, is he hot!'

Inuyasha chuckled. "Good! I just came over to see if you wanted to dance with me." He said.

"Of course!" Kagome answered. 'This is going better than I thought.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome danced with Inuyasha for about two hours. He was a good dancer. While they danced they talked about random things. During this time Kagome had learned that Inuyasha was twenty-four, two years older than herself.

"Hey Kagome, do you wanna grab a drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, I'm really thirsty." Kagome accepted. They walked off the dance floor and into the bar area. Kagome ordered another bloody mary, and Inuyasha ordered a beer.

"So are you still having fun?" Inuyasha asked her after their drinks arrived.

"Yeah! I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time. Thanks Inuyasha, I really appreciate it." Kagome answered truthfully. Just then the red haired, waiter bobbed up to the table and gave them their drinks. Kagome reached in her purse to pay for her drink when Inuyasha spoke.

"Don't worry with paying, it's on the house." Inuyasha stated.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"Really, I insist."

"Okay. Thanks." Kagome said.

"No problem." Inuyasha answered truthfully.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Kagome asked fidgeting because she was so nervous.

"Hip Hop and R&B. What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Same. Have you heard the song 'Lovers and Friends?' Kagome asked.

"Have I **_heard_** it? I **_love_** that song!" Inuyasha answered.

"Really? Me too!" Kagome said.

"Huh. Hey do you want to hear it?"

"Sure!" Kagome answered.

"Okay! I'll be right back." Inuyasha said leaving the table and heading in the direction of the DJ corner.

Kagome continued to drink and within a few minutes Kagome started to feel dizzy. (AN: 0.0 –Blinks- Uh oh…)

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha had finally reached the DJ table after walking all the way through the crowd. "Hey 'Roku!" Inuyasha yelled over the loud music. Miroku looked up from the disc he was currently playing.

"Sup, Yash?" Miroku yelled back at Inuyasha.

"After you finish this song I need you to play 'Lovers and Friends' by 'Usher,' 'Ludacris,' and 'Lil Jon' ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aight!" Miroku hollered.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha called back. Miroku just nodded and went back to scratching the records. Then Inuyasha headed back to where he had left Kagome.

After minutes of fighting his way through the waves of people he finally found her. Dancing with some guy, and for some odd reason he had to suppress the urge to growl at the man. "Kagome?" He called uncertainly.

"Hi there, Inu!" Kagome said running over to him. "You know," hiccup, "you're cute with those," hiccup, "dog ears." Kagome said slowly, her words slow and slurred. He could literaly smell the alcohol radiating off of her.

'Shit.' Inuyasha thought. 'She's drunk. Now what am I supposed to do?' Inuyasha wondered. 'Hmmm…' Inuyasha thought some more then suddenly he got a… LIGHTBULB! (AN: Lol. I couldn't resist!) 'I'll take her to my house and then let her stay in a guest room for the night. Then in the morning she can go to her house.'

With his mind made up, Inuyasha swooped down and carried her bridal style through the crowd.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"We're leaving, and going to you're spend the night at my house." Inuyasha answered.

"Really!" Kagome asked, clearly excited with the idea.

"Yup." Inuyasha said.

"Like… like… like a… SLEEPOVER?" Kagome hollered excitement written clearly on her features.

Inuyasha chuckled at her. "Yup. Like a sleepover."

"Yay!" Kagome exclaimed, before yawning. "Hey, Inu?" Kagome called softly.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm sleepy." Kagome answered.

"Then go to sleep."

"Okay." Kagome responded, before leaning her head against Inuyasha's chest and fisting her hands in his wife-beater.

Inuyasha glanced down at her and blushed. Then he exited the club and stepped out into the parking lot. 'Shit! It's freezing out here!' Inuyasha thought before wrapping his arms tightly around Kagome's small frame and hugging her close to him.

It seemed like forever before he finally reached his silver Ferrari. He opened the front passenger door and carefully set Kagome down on the cool leather seat. She shivered at first from the contact but then relaxed. Sighing, Inuyasha jogged over to the driver's side and hopped inside immediately putting his key in the ignition and warming the car up and beginning the long drive home.

Inside Inuyasha's mansion-

Inuyasha laid Kagome in the bed of his favorite guest bedroom. This room was his favorite because it had a bunch of widows and the color scheme was red and black. It had a queen sized bed and an oak armoire in the corner. The sheets on his bed were silk and they were red.

As soon as he laid Kagome down, she fisted her hands in the comforter and curled up into a ball, sighing with contentment. Inuyasha walked out of the room and softly shut the door behind him. He walked across the hall and into his room. He changed into an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

His room was decorated the same as Kagome's, with the exception of the color scheme. His room was red and silver instead of red and black.

He slid under the seat and joined Kagome in the land of the subconscious.

TBC

AN: Well I hope you enjoyed and I'm off to get to work on Locked Up and then if I have time I'll also be updating 'Running From A Killer.' I'm on a roll! Lol. What do you think Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: -makes a face- Why am I NICE?

Youkai Koinu: Because you HAD to be so the story can move along! Jeez Inuyasha! What's wrong with being a little nice every once in a while?

Inuyasha: It's just not me!

Youkai Koinu: -Rolls eyes- I can tell.

Inuyasha: What's THAT supposed to mean? –Draws tetsusuiga-

Youkai Koinu: Kagome!

Kagome: -Enters the computer room and glares daggers at Inuyasha- Inuyasha… SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: -Pummels into the ground-

Youkai Koinu: You'd think you visited the ground often enough Inuyasha, but I guess you've become really well aquainted.

Inuyasha: -Muffles curses into the ground-

Kagome: -Rolls eyes at the two- Remember to review, and R&R!


End file.
